the Beginning of Vongola
by ChoushikiYuki
Summary: The short story about Giotto founded Vongola. Reina tells the story to Tsuna and friends about the History of the Vongola


"Hey, Tsuna."

"What, Reborn?"

"Do you want to know the history of the Vongola family?"

"No."

DUG!! Reborn kicked Tsuna in the forehead.

"Tsuna, you'll become the tenth soon…You will have to kbnow about the history sometimes." Reina eats her pocky

"But I don't wanna be mafia a boss!!!!"

"I think I never heard about the history of the Vongola family." Gokudera drink his cola

"Hahaha… We still playing the mafia game? How interesting!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Wait a sec! Onna! You sound like you know about the history." Gokudera glared at her.

"Yeah, I know ALL about Vongola." She eats her strawberry tsubu pocky.

"WHAT?! How come??" Gokudera and Tsuna surprised at her.

"Hehehe… Hi-Mi-Tsu…"

"Well if you know all about the history of Vongola, why don't you tell Tsuna, Gokudera

And Yamamoto all about it?" Reborn smirked.

"Okay then… I will…" She opens another box of pocky.

"Vongola is founded by Giotto di Vongola. Or known as Vongola Primo

There's another person who co-founded with Giotto, Allesia Castrogiovanni, his fiancé.

Allesia knows Giotto since little. Her parents are close friend with his parents.

Giotto has an ambition to make an organization or something like that with the closeness like family, because he wants to protect the civilian of Sicily.

By that time his family is in a very difficult time, his father is capture due some crime he didn't even commit.

The Sicilian police are rather a dictator that time."

"Because of that Giotto wants to build Mafia organization. Allesia help him out to achieve his dream."

"So, originally there are 2 persons who built Vongola?" Asked Tsuna

"Yeah"

"Then for after hard long journey Giotto achieve his dream at 23 years old, Allesia is 22 years old.

Giotto wants to symbolize the closeness of the family, and then Allesia came up with the idea of the symbol, the Vongola Rings."

"Allesia was the vongola rings maker?"

"Yeah or known as an alchemist."

"Allesia really like to experiment, she really like science and stuffs…

Then she designed the rings so it will bring out the resolution or dying will flame to the surface and it full potential.

The dying will flame or the Vongola flame is still unknown until today, but I think it has to do with inner power or Chi.

Any way, she like to think that Giotto is the sky that holding the weather or elements together, after that she distributed the ring elements into Rain, Storm, Lighting, Sun, Mist, Cloud

as it matched the personalities of the Vongola member."

"So what ring Allesia holds?" asked Yamamoto

"Allesia holds the ring of Storm just like you Gokudera," she grinned

"Che."

"Hahaha, interesting!"

"Yamamoto." Tsuna sweat dropped

"Continue the story." Reborn drinks his coffee

"After the rings are perfect, I think it about in 2 years or so… and the rings were dispatched and

Secondo was the Primo right hand at that time…And Allesia and Giotto wedding is in 2 weeks."

Sicily, Italy

"_Secondo, where's Giotto?" asked the ash blond woman to the scary looking man._

"_Boss, is in Japan meeting Rain shugosha." Secondo writing some documents_

"_Ah…is that so." She sits on a red couch._

"_Allesia, why are you still here?" he stared at her uncomfortably_

"_What? I can't?" She pouted "It's just that I'm lonely…"_

"_Lonely?"_

"_Yeah…Giotto always traveled without me. He's gone to Japan almost every month now…"_

"_Yeah, I noticed that."_

_Allesia looked at her feet, her blue eyes filled with tears and her tears falling to the carpet._

_Secondo saw Allesia crying and he walked to her giving his handkerchief_

"_Come on, let's go."_

"_Thank you…But where?" She takes his brown handkerchief_

"_I'll take you to the restaurant you love okay, so stop crying." He looked away from her_

_And walked to the door, she soon followed him._

_As she watches his sturdy back, "Grazie…" she's whispered_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Where is Giotto? The wedding is in one week and he still hasn't return!"_

_Allesia panicked._

"_Calm down. I'm sure he will back soon." Secondo gave her a warm cup of tea._

"_But…"_

_A man suddenly enters her office._

"_Boss has returned."_

_Allesia eyes glimmered with joy and she runs toward the door can wait to see Giotto._

_As soon she sees the tall blond man she hugs him tightly "I miss you."_

_Giotto fells his blazer a little wet. He kisses her on the forehead "I'm sorry."_

"_I'm gonna cooked you some meals okay… Why don't you rest a little bit while you waiting?" She smiled with her eyes filled with tears_

"_Okay" _

_She runs to the kitchen, Giotto watches her running away, crying._

__

Giotto went to his room, he goes out to the balcony and stared at the starry sky, he pulled out a photo_ out __from his blazer. _

_A photo of him with beautiful black haired woman wearing kimono_

"_I'm so sorry." And then he left his room. Leaving a letter in a bed_

"And then what happen?" Gulped Tsuna

"Just wait a sec okay? I'm not a freaking radio you know! I need to drink."

She walked to the near vending machine in the park

After she drink Oolong Tea

"Hey you guys want to grab a bite or something? I'm starving!"

"Finish your story first!" Gokudera yelled at her

"No way… I'm too starving."

"Let's get back to Tsuna house then, I'm hungry too." Suggests Reborn

Reina stick out her tongue at Gokudera

"Che!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, continue the story."

She finished her omelet rice, and started to doze off.

"WAKE UP!!!! YOU'RE STUPID ONNA!!!!!"

"Yeah..yeah.. I'm up..I'm up…" she rubs her eyes

"_Giotto…your dinner ready…" Allesia open his bedroom_

"_Huh? That's weird,I thought he's in his bedroom." Allesia look around and then she saw a letter on the bed._

_She takes the letter and begins to read it._

_  
Dear, Allesia._

_I'm sorry I always traveled alone leaving you without goodbye. _

_These couples of months I've been thinking that we're not belong together._

_I thought I love you, but I was wrong. _

_There's a time that I truly love you, but as time goes by I find me lying to myself that you're my soul mate. _

_With this letter I, Giottto di Vongola Primo announces that the wedding and the engagement of Giotto di Vongola and Allesia __Castrogiovanni is cancelled. _

_  
I hope you can forgive me, I loved you._

_  
Giotto di Vongola._

"_Why?" Allesia cries_

_Secondo suddenly appears in Giotto's room_

"_Allesia! Giotto left me a letter that says he resigned from boss mafia and left me with full authority to the Vongola!" Secondo turns Allesia around "Allesia?"_

"_He dumped me."_

"_WHAT??!!"_

_An Allesia cry to his arms, "I can't believe it" Secondo hugs her_

_Allesia cries hysterically, secondo tries to comfort her but he failed_.

"What? What a jerk!" Tsuna protested

"Yeah a total jerk." Gokudera agrees with him and Yamamoto nodded as well

"But then what happened?" asked Tsuna

"Well since he dumped Allesia, Allesia became mad and turned the ring into two parts. That is the origins of why the rings became half and the external advisor. Allesia became the

external advisor that time after they broke up."

"And then the wedding?"

"Yeah, about that. It turns out that Giotto seeing a Japanese woman all these times when he came to Japan.

After he resigned he went to Japan and lives there, Secondo wants explanation why he dumped Allesia, so he went to Japan to find him, and then he found out that He married a

Japanese woman after he broke up with Allesia.

Secondo was in love with Allesia that time, he always angry with Giotto because he always makes her cry."

Reina opened her cell phone

"Owh, man it's already 4 o'clock? Damn I need to get to the auttoficciana or else Hibari will bite me to death…"

Tsuna and the gang shocked "I have an appointment with him."

"I'll go now okay. See you tomorrow in school."

"Wait you still hasn't finished the story." Tsuna stopped her.

"When he gets back to Italy after a couple months they get married okay. They have son and daughter and lived happily. Can I go now?"

"It's good to know that Allesia lived happily." Tsuna relieved

"Yeah, Allesia sound like a nice woman." Yamamoto grinned

"Well see you tomorrow." Reina left Tsuna's house

"Why you didn't tell them the truth?"

"Reborn, you're stalking me now?" She smirked "It's better this way anyway…"

Reborn stared at her "Fine, be careful on your way."

"I will." She crosses the street to the shopping district

"You're late."

"Yeah, i know... sorry. I got laid back in Tsuna's house."

"That herbivore? Why're you hanging with them?" Hibari glared at her who's starting to fix his motorcycle.

"Nah… I just doing a favor for Reborn."

"That Akanbo?"

"Yeah, just wait 45 minutes okay? And your motorcycle will back to normal"

"Fine." Hibari sat on the chair

Reina changes the motorcycle parts

'The truth is Allesia didn't marry Secondo. She didn't even know that Giotto left her for another woman.

Secondo can't bear to give her devastating news since she's in been a bad shape after

Giotto left her.

She doesn't want eat or talk to the others.

She always stay in the park, where She and Giotto always hanging around.

She believes that Giotto will come back and they're gonna be back together.

After 2 month Giotto left her, she fell in sick.

In her death bed she still waited for Giotto to come back.

Secondo always beside her all the time and regretted not tell her the truth.

She died at age 26.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey,Hibari I finished. You owe me 16.550 yen."

"Here, thanks." Hibari gave her the money

"See you tomorrow at school. And don't be late or else I'll bite you to death." Hibari smirked

"Yeah…yeah…whatever… Be careful." She waved at him.

~END~

Sorry If it's bad...I kinda bored when I write this,so I keep it short…

This story links to the Underneath Her Smile Story…..

And Somehow i can't edit the story so sorry if you can't read it!!


End file.
